Frankie Stein's Superhero Adventure Story
by KSmilesQT
Summary: Hiro Hamada and Frankie Stein
1. Frankie Stein's Exciting Day

**Frankie Stein's Exciting Day**

 **(A Big Hero 6 and Monster High Fan Fiction)**

Once upon a time, Frankie Stein woke up in the morning and she was getting ready for the nerd school with Hiro Hamada and his friends who are Big Hero 6.

Frankie Stein was getting her Glitter Pact for her to transform if there's any crime at San Fransokyo City. She started walking down to San Fransokyo Nerd School and Hiro Hamada sees Frankie Stein and Pixie Libby coming.

Hiro Hamada said "Frankie, you're here!" and Frankie Stein said "Hi, Hiro" and she gave Hiro Hamada a true love kiss and Hiro Hamada hold her hand and gave her a true love kiss, too.

Hiro Hamada said to Frankie Stein "Are you ready, Frankie?" and Frankie Stein said "Yes" and they started walking down the hall of the nerd school. Frankie Stein asks Hiro Hamada is that his brother's lab and Hiro Hamada said "Yes, that is my brother's lab. Tadashi Hamada."

The nerd school bell ringed and that means it's time for 1st class. Hiro Hamada asks Frankie Stein what's her 1st class and she said her 1st class is Professor Granville and Hiro Hamada was surprised that Frankie Stein has Professor Granville.

Professor Granville said "Good Morning, students. I hope you guys had a perfect weekend with your family. Ah, Mr. Hamada, there you are. We are getting started on our hard work."

Hiro Hamada sat in his desk and started getting his assignment and Professor Granville said "Ms. Stein, you can sit right next to Mr. Hamada." and Frankie Stein said "Oh. Okay."

Frankie Stein started walking to her new desk right next to Hiro Hamada and got started working on her assignment for Professor Granville's class.


	2. High Voltage

**High Voltage**

 **(A Big Hero 6 and Monster High Fan Fiction)**

But the breaking news that was on the T.V. said High Voltage has escaped from prison and they are at San Fransokyo City stealing money from the money credit card machines by using their dance move electricity.

Barb said "Okay Juniper, practice is over. I want you show me you have it!" and Juniper said "Oh, you know I have it because I'm about to bring it!"

After school, Hiro Hamada and his friends heard the breaking news about High Voltage so Hiro Hamada said "Guys, it's time to suit up!" and they said "Agreed!" so they started suiting up into their armor suits.

Frankie Stein said "Libby, It's Glitter Time!" and then Pixie Libby agreed with Frankie Stein and so Pixie Libby handed Frankie Stein her Glitter Pact to transform into Glitter Lightning and finish the battle of High Voltage.

Frankie Stein started to begin to transform and said "Insert Glitter Charm!" and the Glitter Pact said "Activate Glitter Pact!" and then Frankie Stein said "Okay! Here I go! Glitter Makeover! Glitter Puff! Apply shades of power! (gasps)" and so Frankie Stein transformed into her superhero self to help her team friends to battle High Voltage and save the day. Frankie Stein said "A beautiful lightning! A light in your heart! I'm Glitter Lightning!" After Frankie Stein's transformation, she said "Now High Voltage is gonna get it, team! And you know what they're gonna get? Is lightning of my heart! Feel the lightning heart!" and so the team friends started going on the mission together as Big Hero 7.

High Voltage were using their dance moves to get the money from the money credit card machines. Luckily Big Hero 6 came along to stop High Voltage for taking the money. Juniper said "Oh, big deal. There's only six of you. Our electricity is stronger than you."

Frankie Stein said "Better count again. I think you're missing someone, me. Glitter Lightning! And we're no longer Big Hero 6! We're Big Hero 7!" and Hiro Hamada said "Yeah! You tell them, Glitter Lightning!" and then High Voltage shot their electricity and it was about to hit Hiro Hamada but luckily Frankie Stein ran to him and protected Hiro Hamada.

And the electricity hit Frankie and then her eyes glow and she started floating in the air getting upgrades of herself and then she started getting a different kind of style outfit, different kind of hairstyle, and got a pegasus wand from her upgrades.

Hiro Hamada and his friends were surprised that Frankie Stein got upgrades of her superhero outfit. Frankie Stein said "Upgrades engaged! Princess Lightning!"


	3. Princess Lightning vs High Voltage

**Princess** **Lightning vs High Voltage**

 **(A Big Hero 6 and Monster High Fan Fiction)**

Frankie Stein said "Now you're gonna get it, High Voltage!" High Voltage was shocked because Frankie Stein got upgrades of her body and then they shot their electricity at Frankie Stein and Frankie Stein used her pegasus wand to block their attacks. Frankie Stein said "Electricity can't hurt me! (battle grunts)" and so Frankie Stein used her pegasus wand to splat chemical balls to cover up the electric orb.

Barb said "Escape dance, Juniper! Two, five, seven, eight!" and Frankie Stein said "This part is yours, Honey Lemon!" and Honey Lemon said "On it, Glitter Lightning!" and then Honey Lemon throws her chemical balls to get High Voltage stuck. Frankie Stein walks to Hiro Hamada and said "Hiro, are you alright?" and Hiro Hamada said "I am now." and Frankie Stein started calling the police to get High Voltage back to jail.

The police said "Thank you, Big Hero 7." and then Big Hero 7 said "No problem!" and Hiro Hamada said "Alright team, it's time to go. Oh! Um, Frankie?" And Frankie Stein said "Yeah, Hiro?" and then Hiro Hamada said "Hey um, thanks for protecting me back there, Frankie." And then Frankie Stein smiled at Hiro Hamada and started holding his hand and Hiro Hamada smiled at Frankie Stein and they shared a true love kiss and Frankie Stein said "My pleasure, Hiro Hamada." and then suddenly there was another Glitter Charm started falling from the sky.

Frankie Stein said "Look guys, we scored another new Glitter Charm! And it's a Rose Glitter Charm!" and then Hiro Hamada happily said "Frankie, put the Glitter Charm into your Glitter Pact!" and then Frankie Stein agreed with Hiro Hamada and started putting the Rose Glitter Charm into her Glitter Pact and then the Glitter Pact said "Activate Glitter Charm! Rose!" and then the Glitter Pact made the roses appear.

And then roses landed on Hiro Hamada's hands and he said "Here you go, Frankie. I wanted to give you the roses because I wanted thank you for being my bestest girlfriend." and then Frankie Stein started blushing and smiled at Hiro Hamada and kissed him on the cheek and the team friends think it is so romantic about Hiro Hamada and Frankie Stein together.


	4. Hiro Hamada and Frankie Stein's Model

**Hiro Hamada and Frankie Stein's Model**

 **(A Big Hero 6 and Monster High Fan Fiction)**

Hiro Hamada and his friends went back to school and Hiro Hamada and Frankie Stein walked to Professor Granville's Classroom and Professor Granville said "Welcome back, students. Ah, Mr. Hamada and Ms. Stein, you're back. Today we're gonna work a model. And you students choose a partner."

Hiro Hamada chose Frankie Stein to be his partner of model and Frankie Stein accepted so they started working together on the model. And Professor Granville was impressed that Hiro Hamada and Frankie Stein are working together on the model.

Hiro Hamada and Frankie Stein were almost done with their model that due tomorrow and while when they're done putting together, they started thinking about the color of their model.

Hiro Hamada said "What about red color?" and Frankie Stein said "Yeah, I like it." and Hiro Hamada and Frankie Stein made an agreement about the color should be on the model. Hiro Hamada started painting the model red because red is his favorite color.

When Hiro Hamada was done painting the model red, Frankie Stein started styling it with the paint brush and Hiro Hamada think it's perfect like that. Frankie Stein was happy that Hiro Hamada likes it.

Hiro Hamada and Frankie Stein showed Hiro Hamada's friends their model and they were surprised about the model and they think it's so electrifying awesome and Hiro Hamada and Frankie Stein felt proud of themselves.

Frankie Stein puts the model in a safe place so it won't get broken. Hiro Hamada puts his hand on the hand scanner to close the door of the safe place.

Then the next day, Hiro Hamada and Frankie Stein woke up in the morning and their model is due today for Professor Granville and so Hiro Hamada puts hand on the hand scanner and it opened and they grabbed their model and got ready for the nerd school with Hiro Hamada's friends. The nerd school bell rang and that means it's time for 1st class.

Hiro Hamada and Frankie Stein walked into Professor Granville's classroom filled with students that has their models due today. Professor Granville said "Good morning, students. I hope you guys got your models done. Mr. Hamada and Ms. Stein, you're up."

Professor Granville takes a look of their model and she was surprised about the color and style of the model. And so Professor Granville turns the power of shaking table to 9.0 and it started shaking and then it didn't break. Frankie Stein and Hiro Hamada gave each other a good luck fist bump. Professor Granville said "Excellent, Mr. Hamada and Ms. Stein, you two get an "A" on your model."

And then Hiro Hamada and Frankie Stein were happy and they gave each other a great luck high five and then hug each other in excited way.

Professor Granville said "Well done, Mr. Hamada and Ms. Stein. I hope you two have a great day with each other." and the nerd school bell rang again because today of the nerd school is a half day with the students and that means it's time to go home.

After going home, Hiro Hamada said "Thanks for being my partner, Frankie." and Frankie Stein said "No problem, Hiro. We're best friends. I do everything whenever you need my help." and Hiro Hamada smiled at Frankie Stein and started holding her hand and holding her back. And then Frankie Stein puts her arms on Hiro Hamada's shoulders.

Hiro Hamada's friends were happy that they got an "A" on the model for Professor Granville. Hiro Hamada and Frankie Stein shared a true love kiss and true love hug. Then Frankie Stein's electricity was floating in the air making true love heart of Hiro Hamada and Frankie Stein. And that is the end of Frankie Stein's Superhero Adventure Story.


End file.
